A Day with the Narcissist
by Jhay07
Summary: Kazuya Shibuya relates his story on how he fell in love with his assistant, Taniyama Mai. Pure fluff. Humor. Contains some spoilers. Enjoy!


Title: A Day with the Narcissist

Author: jhay07

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: NaruXMai (what else?)

Summary: Kazuya Shbuya gets interviewed by one of the least unexpected people on how he fell in love with Taniyama Mai. So how will he answer? Pure fluff. Some spoilers. Enjoy!

A/N: Format based from a book entitled "Brief Interviews with Hideous Men". Someone is interviewing Naru but his real identify is not revealed. Hints of who the person is will be given in random order. Also, the questions being asked aren't seen and thus all will be presented by the letter 'Q'. Hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review! It makes me happy!^_^

-oOo-

**Q?**

Truth be told? Simple. She's an orphan like me.

**Q?**

I think you can say that I know exactly how it feels to be one. After all, I'm an orphan as well. It just so happened that two nice people adopted us and gave us a place we can call home. They became our parents in the person of Luella and Martin Davis.

**Q****…****?**

Never. In fact, I wouldn't have been able to meet her if not for her stupidity and her strong inclination to poke in other people's business. I have high preferential for women.

**Q?**

"I don't know how exactly it began but I guess I'm just too good looking not to go unnoticed. People everywhere are always dumb-stricken whenever I just simply cross the road. I guess I'm too handsome that is why she first fell in love with me."

…**Q?**

"What I'm giving you is an honest answer. The problem is your question is too vague."

**Q!**

Thank you for pointing out the obvious.

**Q?**

"…I guess during our case in Suwa. In the beginning I really have no interest in her, but something about her air made me attracted to her. Was it the fact that she saw right through me when I first encountered them? The very thought that she saw right through my pretenses? Or maybe I became too interested in her latent psychic abilities? I don't really know. I just realized that I felt the need to protect her, but remaining the distant, cold stature that I have with her. You can say that it made me be closer to her in some point or the other -…"

**-Q-**

"Don't cut me off when I'm talking. Honestly, have you got some manners?"

**Q!**

"But courtesy dictates that as your former boss, you must still respect me. Am I correct or not?"

…**Q****…**

"So would that mean you're saying you're old?"

**Q!...Q**

"I didn't make her life miserable. She chose it. I didn't even ask her to fall in love with me… Though I'm thankful she did. But she should be thankful that she got a good-looking guy for a boyfriend. My looks are enough for the both of us though I'm pretty sure that I have to adjust to make room for another person when I look into the mirror."

**Q!**

"I guess what made me realize my affections for her was when she confessed her feelings for me. And I stupidly asked her if it was really me or Gene that she loved. You cannot blame me. I have my own reasons for doing that."

…**Q?**

"Do I really have to answer that?"

**Q!**

"She has been seeing my dead twin brother for a year! Even telling how nice that guy was when he smiles! Compared to me, the cold, aloof distant person I am, she would definitely choose Gene over me."

**Q****…****?**

"What do you think? But then, if I were to ask you: put yourself in her shoes. You met some guy then you had a crush on him. Sometime later, his twin brother kept appearing in your dreams. That guy is nice and fun to be with. I am distant and cold. Who would you choose?"

**Q?**

"By the way you are silent means you have mentally answered my question. Though I hope it didn't do much brain damage in yours.

Going back to the point and answering your stipulated question awhile ago, I didn't make her life miserable. I chose not to show my affections to her I because I was in the middle of mourning ad searching for my brother. Besides, I can't let someone who is very dear to me die because of me. I have already lost my brother. I cannot afford to lose another one. In short, I was merely protecting her."

…**Q.**

"Because even geniuses have their own flaws."

**Q****…****?**

…Many times.

**Q?**

Isn't that obvious?

**Q!**

Despite the fact that he's already dead for some time now, you cannot blame me for not being jealous with him. I couldn't be what Mai wants: a friendly, always smiling kind of person. I am pretty much detached to myself yet somehow she managed to capture my heart. Over time, when I have finally conceded defeat to myself and accepted my feelings for her, I became agitated and aware of the different possible reasons in why should I be the one who she should end up with. There came a time where I've become jealous over Yasuhara and you.

…**Q?**

Honestly, do you have some brains? You're much closer to her. I can't pretty much act or pretend to smile all the time unlike you. And you have the ability to make her smile… Unlike I.

**Q?**

I didn't exactly tell her how I felt. It's more of I showed her how. Truth be told, I am a man of actions but lesser with words.

It was during the time when we were in the suburbs and had the most difficult and dangerous case we ever had. As usual, Mai became the center of all the attacks so we had her locked up together with me and Lin at the base. She became the target of the ghost. It even came to the point where it tried to possess her body and gain control. And that ghost succeeded in doing so…

_Her eyes became lifeless and blank; her body slumped down against the wall and full of bruises. I can't take a little longer to look at her form. It was painful for me to witness such scene. I felt helpless for the first time. So much for being a genius if I can't even solve this case. I stood in front of her, Lin at my side. To my left was John Brown, trying to exorcise the ghost in her. He sprayed the holy water but to no avail. The ghost is still trapped in her body, and very moment Mai is in danger. _

_Suddenly Monk stood up and tried to expel the spirit but his mantras would only hurt her more. We are all exhausted. Lin can't use his shikis unless the ghost is out of her body._

_This was it. The final blow. I can't take it anymore. I was desperate. I kept on thinking to myself, "Not her. Not her. Not her. It would be much better if it would be me, and not her. I can no longer afford to lose someone close to me. Someone dear to me. Someone I love. I have already lost my brother Gene. I couldn't afford to lose Mai."_

_Without even really thinking, I walked up to her, knelt down and leveled my face to hers. Her eyes are still as blank as ever._

"_She's mine!" she said, a smile creeping up her face. "You will never ever get to her. You will never save her!" And she gave a maniac laugh._

_Even though she was talking, her body is still slumped back the wall. Somehow, it is giving us the impression that Mai is trying her best to fight back the ghost possessing her body. _

_The thought of never seeing Mai again shattered whatever barrier I have in me. Her smiling face, her usual cheery aura that surrounds her, her facial expressions, her tea, our constant banter with each other, her retorts and complaints, everything. The mere thought of it gives ache in my heart._

_Without really thinking I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me. I embraced her real tight. It was the first moment that I have ever embraced her, come to think of it. I placed my head on the part where the neck and shoulders meet. _

"_Mai," I whispered slowly, clinging her close to me. "Please… Come back to me. Fight it. We need you. I need you, Mai. Wake up. Come back. How will you ever know that I love you if you won't come back? Idiot." Even under such circumstance, I still managed to insult her. But this is the only way I could contact her personally. _

"_You won't get her ba-" I cut her off. And crushed my lips to hers._

_It wasn't a long kiss. It wasn't also sweet. It was a kiss made of desperation. Of pure want. Of longing. Of trying to gain her back. I couldn't think straight. T was a primal need. The need to let her know how much she meant to me before it is too late. But I guess, seeing the situation in front of me, all is already lost._

"_Naru…" I broke the kiss. I looked into her face and stared at her eyes. It was still lifeless and blank. But how did she manage to cry out my name?_

"_Naru…" she managed to say again but this time, I was perfectly sure that it was coming from her._

"_Mai," I replied, taking her hands and lacing it against mine. I didn't care on how the other members reacted. All I could think of at the moment is how to save Mai._

_Mai is fighting. I thought. Then something clicked. "John, do it now!" I shouted at John. He repeated his chants and sprayed holy water again. And the results are clear._

_A golden light enveloped Mai. And the spirit floating from her body. It was the ghost._

_It was over._

_I let out a sigh of relief. 'Finally, it is over. Mai is finally safe,' I thought. I watched as her body relaxed against my arms. Slowly, her eyes opened up._

"_Naru… I-" I didn't le her finish her sentence. I silenced her with a kiss. I gave everything in this kiss. All my love for her. I realized that right now, at the moment, I am now free to love her. No more hiding._

"_Never stay away from me anymore," I told her, looking at her brown eyes. Somehow, deep down within her, I knew she understood me._

_She reached out her hand and placed it in my cheeks, and I took it gladly._

"_I heard you… It was you. It was your voice. It was you after all. And I have to say… That… That I… I was never in love with Gene at all!" she exclaimed, exhaustion overcoming her body._

"_I know," I managed to reply._

**Q? **

Yes I did. She is the main reason why I went back to Japan in the first place.

**Q…? **

I think that the answer to that is pretty much obvious. I wouldn't be going to a wedding if I wasn't serious about her, right? And speaking of which, shouldn't you be tying your own engagement with the miko?

**Q!**

Hurting her would be the last thing I would ever let happen to her, so rest that everything will be alright.

**Q.**

Likewise.

-oOo-

And there you have it! ^_^

Make me happy!

A review would be really nice!:)


End file.
